


*beep*

by Geena (Trindine)



Category: Runescape (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, Nomad’s scarf, Vaguely tentlike content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trindine/pseuds/Geena
Summary: Created for Scape Santa 2018.





	*beep*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Domimagetrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domimagetrix/gifts).



[](http://i.imgur.com/n4MY8ct)


End file.
